The adventures of Team Cuties
by Reggie-The-Gengar
Summary: Rewritten version of Team Cuties' adventures. PMD1. Enjoy. R&R please.


The adventures of Team Cuties

**A/N: I had to write this because of my other fanfic**** "My darling love", but I was planning on writing it anyway. Italics are thoughts.**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

Where am I? Am I dreaming? I feel a breeze. And I hear a voice. I wonder who it is… "Hey… Hey wake up! Please wake up!" Reggie groaned and opened her eyes. She looked into the orange face of a Torchic. "You're awake. Great. My name is Blaze!" the Torchic said. "And you are? I haven't seen your face before…" "My name is Regina. But I prefer being called Reggie." Reggie replied. "Reggie, huh? Well," Blaze started to laugh. "that's a weird name!" Reggie sweatdropped while saying: "It's a normal name for a human, you know." Blaze looked confused. "Human? But you look like a normal Pikachu to me." "Huh?" Reggie looked down and screamed. She didn't see her human body. She was yellow and had tiny paws. Something slapped the back of her head and when she turned around, she saw she had a indented tail. "What happened!? This isn't what I usually look like! I have a goddamn tail! I am yellow! I hate yellow!" Reggie yelled. Blaze looked at Reggie like the Pikachu was nuts. "Um… You're acting weird, you know…" Reggie shifted her attention from her body to Blaze. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I'M A HUMAN!?" she screamed while flapping her arms up and down like crazy in her panic. She stopped screaming and flapping around when she heard a scream for help. "I hear someone shout." Reggie said. "You're hearing yourself…" Blaze replied. Reggie gave her an angry glare. "No I didn't." A Butterfree flew towards them. "Help! Someone, please help!" Reggie and Blaze walked toward the upset Butterfree. "What's wrong?" Blaze asked. "M-My Caterpie fell into a fissure! My poor baby… He's too young to crawl out himself. When I tried to get him out of there, I got attacked." the Butterfree cried. Blaze looked shocked. "You got attacked - by other Pokemon?!" Butterfree nodded. "Yes. Please, help my son!"

Blaze looked determined. "We have to help this kid!" she shouted while she ran off.

Reggie followed her. _Holy crap… _"Wait for me!"

"Okay, so we have to look for Caterpie…" Blaze said when they entered the dungeon. Then she screamed when a Pidgey tackled her from behind. "Hey, it's unfair to attack from behind!" Reggie yelled at the Pidgey, while sparks flew from her cheeks and hit the bird Pokemon. It got fried. _Whoa… I think I did Thundershock!_ Blaze got up. "Thanks, Reg." she said. "You're welcome, Blaze." Reggie replied. They searched for the stairs, when Reggie stepped on something. "What's this?" she asked while holding up the coins she had stepped on. Blaze looked happy. "You found money. It's called Poke. We'd better keep it." The Pikachu nodded. "Fine." she replied while frying a Sunkern that had popped up from nowhere. After a while of fighting wild Pokemon, Reggie said: "For some reason, I feel stronger." "You levelled up." Blaze replied. "Oh…" They climbed two other stairs and came to the end of the dungeon. They heard sobbing. "Mommy, where are you? I'm scared!" a little green bug Pokemon cried. "Caterpie?" Blaze asked. "Huh?" Caterpie turned around.

"Don't worry, your mother sent us. We're here to help you. Let's go back to your mom. She's waiting." Reggie said. Caterpie nodded. "Okay." They walked back.

When they were out of the cavern, Caterpie ran towards his mother. "Mommy!" "Caterpie! You're safe. Thank goodness." She turned to Reggie and Blaze. "Thank you for saving Caterpie." Blaze smiled. "It's nothing. It was the right thing to do." Can I have your names at last?" Butterfree asked. "I'm Blaze, and this is Reggie." Caterpie looked adoringly at them while whispering: "Cool…"_ Um… He's staring at us. It's embarrassing. But it feels quite good._ Butterfree gave then some berries. "Take this as a reward. It's not much, but it's a token of our appreciation. Thank you." They went away.

Blaze looked at Reggie. "Hey… Do you have a place to go, Reg?" Reggie shook her head. "No, I haven't." Blaze smiled. "In that case, come with me!" They walked towards a small house with a mailbox. _I feel happy. It's a pretty place! Maybe this is how it feels to wag your tail… I don't care. I'm a Pikachu! _Blaze smiled. "I knew you'd like it. So, um… Do you want to start a rescue team with me?" Reggie looked surprised. "Er… Okay…" Blaze laughed. "That's setteled then. But… Uh… We… Uh… Don't have a team name yet…" "What about 'Team Cuties'?" Reggie said. Blaze looked confused. "Cuties?" Her friend nodded. "Yeah, we look kinda cute…" "Okay." And that was the start of team Cuties.

Later that night, in the base, Reggie had a weird dream. She was in a green place with a group of Pokemon. She knew most of them, But couldn't see them clearly. She heard a voice. "Reggie… Your…Role…" Then the dream faded. "Wait, I want to hear more!" Reggie yelled. "It's no use… The dream is fading…"

**A/N: It's an improvement from the previo****us version. Please review! My stories almost never** **get reviewed! **


End file.
